The Rainbow of James Wilson
by ello luv
Summary: Wilson's life was filled with colour. A set of drabbles each with a certain colour as the theme. House/Wilson if you squint


**Title: **The Rainbow of James Wilson

**Prompt: **colour table

**Pairing: **House/Wilson if you squint

**Word Count: **781

**Rating/Warnings: **PG

**Summary: **Wilson's life is filled with colour

**Beta: **None

**Disclaimer: **_House, MD _and all related characters are property of David Shore and FOX

**A/N: **Written for house_of_fanfic on livejournal

**1. Blue**

On some days he saw in shades of blue:

The sky was azure. His slacks were navy.

The hallways were robin's egg.

Cuddy's blouse was periwinkle.

But the blue most prominent in his life had no name. No one word could describe the ever-changing hue, sometimes dark as midnight, other times bright as the sky, and still other times so pale it was grey

Even on days when the entire world seemed bathed in blue, no matter how long he thought and mused, James Wilson could never choose just one word to describe the colour of Gregory House's eyes.

**2. Red**

James Wilson had a dream.

He was walking down a hallway at work, though it wasn't any hallway he recognized. After reaching the end of the hallway, Wilson found himself at his own wooden office door though the name printed upon it in those golden letters was in an unrecognizable language. Wilson pushed open the door to reveal the inside of House's apartment.

House was at the piano, fingers dancing across the keys. Wilson approached cautiously, calling out his friend's name. House stood from the piano, but the keys continued to compress in a haunting melody. Wilson took a step back when he saw that his friend's eyes were solidly sapphire blue, the lack of pupils giving him the look of a madman. House stepped closer, his right arm stretched in front of him.

Wilson found himself backed against a wall, House's fingers ripping holes in his shirt and digging into his flesh. A loud booming filled his ears like the banging of a million drums. There was a tug at Wilson's chest and he let out a gasp. There in his chest was a clean, black hole and House stood before him with a heart in his hand. Wilson's doctor brain dimly noticed that hearts were not supposed to be that bright fire engine colour before he blacked out, promptly waking up for real in his hotel room.

He sat up, eyes wide, his breath coming in gasps. He felt along his sweat-covered chest, assuring himself that there was no gaping hole there. His arms were still shaking as he lay back down. Wilson eventually drifted back off into a dreamless haze. He woke up the next morning with the image of House holding a bright red heart imprinted on the inside of his eyelids.

**3. Yellow**

He didn't notice it at first, and it was Cuddy who had to point it out to him. The whites of his eyes were turning yellow. Immediately, he ran to House.

"Kidney failure," Wilson said in a panic, pointing to his yellowing eyes.

"Always tired, sore limbs, constant headache, blurry vision," Wilson said, listing symptoms he just realized he had.

"We'll run some tests,"

House's voice was calm, but, as his eyes met Wilson's, the oncologist could see the fear clearly shining there.

**4. Purple**

A loud yell broke through the silence of the morning. Gregory House woke with a start. Despite being woken up too early for his liking, House grinned.

"House!"

The door to House's room slammed open revealing his temporary roommate, James Wilson, a towel around his waist, his face crumpled into a frown.

"Nice hairdo," House smirked.

"You are going to pay for this," Wilson grumbled through gritted teeth, turning on his heel and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

House lay back, grinning, trying o imagine the look on Cuddy's face when she saw the new purple colour of Wilson's hair.

**5. Orange**

He wasn't sure what convinced him to do it, but, as it happened, he did.

When he had seen that one _Friends _episode, he had laughed at Ross' plight, thinking that it would never really happen to somebody. Yet here he was with four coats of spray on his front and none on his back.

But while Ross' had turned brown, Wilson felt that his own spray-tan mishap made him look like a carrot.

**6. Green**

Julie hated green.

House knew this. Wilson knew that House knew this.

So when Wilson wore his favourite green silk tie, he knew that House would notice. But House didn't quite make the connection Wilson had hoped. The diagnostician had realized that Wilson was trying to get someone's attention, but he kept listing off names of the women in radiology and of the oncology nurses (surprising Wilson with house much of the staff House actually knew). No matter how much Wilson denied the allegations, no matter how think Wilson layed it on, House just didn't get it. For a diagnostician, he could be pretty unobservant. Wilson figured that it all boiled down to one fact.

House loved green.

He just didn't know that Wilson knew it.


End file.
